Bras generally include underwire extending along the bottom perimeter of each cup to provide the necessary structure and support. The underwire is generally sewn into the material or seam at the bottom perimeter of the cup. Over time, one or both ends of the underwire can wear through the adjacent material, resulting in the end(s) of the underwire extending from the bra. Such extension of the underwire can create discomfort to the wearer and generally requires discarding of the bra.